You Belong With Me
by xOxbabii.girl.flying.solo.xOx
Summary: A very short oneshot songfic based on Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me". TxG. TROYELLA! What else!


"Lexi, I don't know why I said it, but I do know that I was kidding," Troy told his girlfriend. Gabriella sighed nd continued listening to the music that was coming softly from Troy's stereo.  
"Yeah,Gabs is here. Uh, she's listening to rock. Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna make her turn it off. That's rude," Troy said calmly. Gabriella smirked.  
"No, my dad made me play two on two after school. No, I am not lying, so don't even ask. And I wasn't with Gabby." He rolled his eyes."Fine, bye"  
"Um, Gabs, Lexi's coming over"  
"Oh, okay, sorry I'll get out of your hair," Gabriella said.  
"No, wait you don't have to go. Sorry, she just sorta"  
"Invited herself. Yeah, I get it. I'm leaving," she responded, collecting herself.  
"No, please stay." Troy begged, as his door burst open.  
"I'm here!" Lexi sang. Typical cheerleader. She ran over and threw her arms around Troy's neck. She was wearing a very short skirt and high heels.  
A pang of jealousy hit Gabriella like a brick and she couldn't help but wish she was Lexi. Troy shrugged Lexi off and started towards Gabriella. "Bye," she said, qucikly and slammed the door behind her.  
"Gabriella!" Troy called.  
"She doesn't understand you, but I do," Gabriella muttered under her breath as she descended the stairs."I've been here forever and you still don't see it. . "  
"Leaving so soon?" Lucille, Troy's mother asked. Even she knew Troy didn't belong with Lexi. She could see how much Gabriella needed him but he was too blind to tell. Obviously, he cared for her too, though, but he hadn't realized it, yet.  
"Yeah, Lexi's up there. . ."Gabriella drifted off and Lucille nodded knowingly.

--------------------------------------------

Troy and Gabriella walked across the street toward the had on his old worn out jeans. Those ones Gabriella loved.  
They sat on a park bench and laughed at the dream Troy had the previous night. If we were dating, this would be so easy, Gabriella thought. Troy smiled to himself.  
"Hey, there's that amile I haven't seen in a while," Gabriella teased.  
"I'm okay," Troy lied, before she could ask.  
"I know you better than that," Gabriella said. She looked down at her old sneakers and imagined that they were heels like Lexi's and her jeans were a skirt.  
She knew she was the only one who would ever understand Troy like she did-for who he was. Most liked him for his popularity and looks-*cough* Lexi. She'd been there for him through everything and still, he just didn't understand. . .

------------------------------------------

Gabriella stood at Troy's back door, waiting for him to come out. They were supposed to go eat pizza and then to a movie. H did finally come out, but he was holding hands with Lexi.  
"Hope you don't mind. She insisted," Troy whispered.  
"Oh, no it's okay. Um, I have some. . .homework to catch up on, anyway and I better go," Gabriella turned and walked away.  
"Gabby, wait!" Troy called. She kept walking. She simply couldn't take this anymore.  
"It's okay, Troy," she heard Lexi say," We don't need her to have fun."

------------------------------------------

Gabriella sat on her bed, looking through her photo album. Her and Taylor hugging. Her, Kelsi, and Sharpay bowing. Chad with Gabriella over his shoulder. Then, her and Troy. . .  
It had been the night Troy had driven to her house at two in the morning because his parents had been fighting for hours and he couldn't take it anymore. He had looked like he was about to cry and Gabriella made him laugh. He mother had snapped a pic of them hugging. Gabriella closed the book just ad her cell rang.  
"Hello?" She asked, knowing it was Troy.  
"Gabby, hey. I just thought you should know, I broke up with Lexi"  
"Uh huh," Gabriella replied, not even listening to what he was saying.  
"I didn't like the way she talked about you. . ."Troy said.  
"Yeah," Gabriella murmered, absentmindedly. "That's great, but I gotta go. Talk to ya later." And she hung up, right when Troy had opened his mouth to tell her something important.  
Gabriella turned on the radio and groaned. "Oh, yipee, Troy's favorite song, great"  
She remembered that hilarious dream he'd had. It was at the skii lodge where they met and everyone from school was there and they were all dancing. Oddly, she had the same dream but in the end her and Troy kissed.  
She stood up and put her album back on her desk and said something to herself. "God, what would that feel like to kiss Troy?" Then, she began singing softly," Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along, so why can't you see? You belong with me"  
She turned around to be face to face with Troy. "Oh, hey," she said nervously. "How did you get in"  
He was staring deep into her eyes and he motioned toward the balcony. "You really shouldn't leave the balcony unlocked, Montez. People can hear your thoughts," he said in a husky and sexy voice. And with that, he crashed his lips on Gabriella's and pushed her back towards her bed. 


End file.
